PRETEND
by kairi101
Summary: What happens when a girl pretends to be something shes not, when a guy she begins to know changes her world around.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR ANIME

------------------------------------------------------------

SATURDAY AFTERNOON

The weather in Tokyo was always warm during spring and worse during summer, but today, saturday was just okay to go out and have some fun.A girl approached the Tokyo Mew,Mew cafe.As she entered the building she heared someone calling her name.

" Hi Ichigo"

The girl named Ichigo turned around to see who was calling her and found that it was one of her friends.She headed towards a girl with short blond hair and brown eyes.Ichigo called her Moe. The girl complimented her on the way she looked.

" Thanks ,don't I "says Ichigo, She twirls around to show the girl her outfit. Ichigo knew she looked great with all her full curves , a great completion.Brown eyes and red hair,Who could top that off?. She was wearing a tube top shirt the color of the ski with ruffles at the bottom of the shirt and black Capri's with black flats. wearing a sparkling silver purse and silver hope earings that match her silver bracelet.

" Oh you look good to"Ichigo says in a snobbish way to the girl called Moe .To snobbish mabe not Ichigo thought to her self.

The girl named didn't get that offended by the snobbish sound in the comment Ichigo gave her.She was kinda used to it ,All she could say was "Thank you", but mumbles "rude".

"What did you say" Ichigo asks. .

" Oh nothing "says moe.

"Well chow" Ichigo says and walks away towards her other friends , who where waiting for her at a table across the cafe by a big window, where you could see the beautiful trees out the window. "Well ,hi girls hows it going "Ichigo asks her two friends.

" Same old same old, waiting for you and as always your late" said one of her friend who was sitting to the right of Ichigo.

" Well about that ,A girl can come as late as she wan...Ichigo began to say when she noticed a girl with green hair and brown eyes sitting at the next table, looking at her. "What are you looking at " Ichigo tells the girl with green hair who was looking at her.

The girl said "uh nothing " and ran out of the cafe.

Ichigo could hear her two friend laughing ,because the girl left running out of the cafe. " ,ha,ha,ha,ha ...good one Ichigo" said one of her friends who had blue black hair and brown eyes and was wearing a light blue spaghetti shirt, wearing a Minni jean skirt with black converse shoes and silver earings shapes as ravens with a black purse.

"Thanks Minto" Ichigo says.

" Ya good one" says the girl sitting next to Minto who's name is Zakueo who had lavender hair and dark blue eyes.Wearing a black T-shirt with a blue butterfly on it and blue jeans with black van shoes. Also wearing a silver necklace with earings shaped as stars and wearing a blue purse."you were totally mean to that girl"

" Ya thanks "says Ichigo .

It has to be this way Ichigo thought to her self,it just has to. Forgetting all about the girl she made fun of Ichigo asked her friends "So where should we go today"

"To the moves I've been dying to see the move pirates of the Caribbean 2" says Minto. "

Ya lets go see the movie "says Zakuro ,"Johny Deps really cute in that movie"

"Ya he does dosn't he " says Ichigo . Just as she said that she saw a boy sitting across the Mew,Mew cafe with blond hair and bluish grayish eyes looking towards them. Just as she was about to wave to the boy(even though she didn't know him), the boy turned away .

----------------------------------------------------------

FOUR HOURS LATER

" That was such a good movie "Zakura said to Ichigo and Minto as she was yawning.

" Ya I like the part where they leave Jack Sparrow" says Ichigo.

" It's 9:00 (pm) ,but I'm starving lets get something to eat at McDonels "says Minto to Ichigo and Zakuro.

" Ok I'm ok with that , how about you ?" Ichigo asks Zakuro.

"Ya lets go"

-----------------------

They sat down at a table near the back in Mc Donels.Ichigo and Zakuro went to go order what they wanted and Minto stayed at the table sitting down and fixing her make up. It was Ichigo's and Zakuro's turn to order. A young man with brown Hair and brown eyes asks them" can I take you order"

" Yes I would like three number ones with coke for the drink " Ichigo said . They all shared the money to pay for there orders. when the two of them finished ordering they went to go sit down

. " So are you still going to with masaya ?" Minto asks Ichigo.

" No "said Ichigo "I broke up with him over a week ago"

" You just went out with him for a month ? "Zakuro asks Ichigo, even though she knew the answer.

"Ya , you can't stay to long with one guy ,thats how it is for us " Ichigo says to Zakuro. Ya ,for us and everyone like us Ichigo thought to her self.

" Is something wrong Ichigo" Minto asks her.

" No " Says Ichigo,while thinking to her self ,can't let them see. "oh look our order was just called Ichigo tells Minto and Zakuro. Minto and Zakuro exchange glances before going with Ichigo to get there orders. As they where about to sit down a couple of guys from there school waved at them , so they could sit with them. Ichigo was a little hesitant to sit with them ,but Minto and Zakuro were already on there way. I have to go ,I have no choice Ichigo thought to her self. "Whats up" one of the guys asks them as the three of them approach them.

"Nothing ,you know just hanging " Ichigo answers as the three of them slide in to sit with the four guys from there school. When all of them finished eating ,and throwing away there trash and sitting back down the boy sitting in front of Ichigo asks her " Are you going out with anyone"

" Not at the moment" Ichigo answered his question while twirling a piece of her hair in her hands and smiling.Ichigo was flirting and she knew she was.I can't believe I've gotten used to this Ichigo thought to her self. Ichigo could hear Minto and Zakuro talking to the other three boys about the movie they just saw.They to were flirting as they were laughing at the boys jokes and shoving them lightly on the shoulder as they were laughing flirtishly.

" Why you asking?"Ichigo asks the boy who is sitting in front of her.

"Just asking"He answered. " Hey you want to go out next Saturday and watch a movie" he asked Ichigo.

"Which movie" Ichigo asks him.

" Saw 2, have you seen the first one ?" He asks Ichigo.

"Ya I saw It "said Ichigo, but I'm kinda busy on saturday , mabe some other time " she said while looking at her sparkling nail polish.

"Well It's cool" said the boy who asked her out.

'ring,ring ,ring,ring" (Ichigo's cell phone ringing).Ichigo reached in her silver purse to get her cell phone. " Hello " Ichigo says answering the her cell phone ,which had a heart on it shaped by pink jewels.

" Hi Icigo it's your mom I wanted to tell you that me and your dad are going to a meeting ,so we need you to come strait home and take care of your brother Kish".

" Ya ok " says Ichigo.

" Arigato ,sorry to bother you ,but we absolutely need to go" Ichigo's mom tells ichigo.

" It's ok, I understand ,Ok bye" Ichigo says and hangs up her cell phone and puts the phone in her purse. Ichigo stands up from where she was sitting at and tells Minto and Zakuro " I have to go , I forgot to do something so..."

"Oh ok says Minto " Zakuro and Me will stay and chat with the guys for a while" . Ichigo gave them a mean stare. " A fine ok lets go Minto" says Zakuro.

" Bye guys" says Minto in a flirtish voice." See you at school.

" Ya see you at school" says the boy Minto was talking to,who had a piece of paper in his hand, Which there was no doubt that it was Minto's cell phone number.

Ichigo in the middle and Minto on her right , Zakuro on her left ,left McDonals Knowing the guys from there school were looking at them as they walked out of the restaurant.

" So "says Minto" what were you and that boy talking about"

" He asked me out this Saturday , but I told him I was Busy" Ichigo told Minto, while putting lip gloss on her lips." what where you two talking about with those other guys?" Ichigo asks ,Zakuro and Minto.

" Well I'm going out this saturday , with one of the guys"says Minto .

" I could tell ,I saw him with your phone number" Ichigo tells Minto.

" Well, Ya ,but Zakuro is also going out with one of the guys " Minto tells Ichigo ,while looking at Zakuro.

" Ya I am ,so what" Zakuro tells Minto.

" Nothing ,but that we scored big time" Minto tells Zakuro.

" They were one of the popular boys ,but we didn't score they did "says Ichigo ," There lucky we even gave them the time of day"

" ya, totally "says Minto and Zakuro together, While giving each other hi fives.

-----

10 MINUTES LATER

" well see you Ichigo , call you later " says Minto and Zakuro as they left Ichigo in front of her house.

" Ya see you , saiyonara" says Ichigo to Minto and Zakuro.

-------------------------------------------

Ichigo gets her keys from her purse and opens the front door which had two locks on it . She walks into her house and says out loud.

"Hi I'm home already, Kish where are you" A kid with dark green hair and yellowish eyes , comes out of the living room. he was wearing a long sleeve shirt with a dragon on it and jean pants ,he is twelve years old.

" There you are "Ichigo tells her brother.

" what took you so long " Kish asks his sister, Ichigo.

"I was out with some friends ,I'm sorry "she tells her brother.

" You mean those two girls ,there snobby why do you hang out with them your nothing like them , your nice " Ichigo's brother kish tells her.

"Well..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end of the chapter, hope you liked it it was my first time writing a fanfiction . Please write some reviews! THANK YOU.


	2. Who's he

SORRY I took so long writing this chapter!

chapter2

--------------------------------------------------------------

WHO'S HE?

"Well...its nothing you need to worry aboout " Ichigo tells her brother Kish and ruffles his hair, nothing you would understand Ichigo thought to her self." What have you been doing Kish" Ichigo askes her brother.

"Nothing, just playing video games want to play?"

"Sure " Ichigo tells her brother.

-----------------------------------------------------

SUNDAY NIGHT

Ichigo was sitting at the kitchen table finishing her dinner. "Hi honey are you done eating" Ichigos mother ask Ichigo.

" Ya I'm already finished " Ichigo said getting up from the table and put her plate in the sink.Ichigo gives her mom a kiss on the cheek and says " thank you"

"Your welcome" her mom replys. Ichigo walks up the stairs twords her room.She goes on her bed and lays there thinking.What should I wear tomorrow ichigo thought to her self.( they didn'''t have to wear uniforms anymore)But instead she sat up on her bed and got a book on the desk called the Forbiden game and stared reading the book. Ring, ring, ring( Ichigos cell phone ringing )Ichigo gets her cell phone which was on her desk.

"Hi it's me Minto"

"Hey Minto whats up" Ichigo asks minto.

"I just got back from a date "Minto says to Ichigo answering her question, what did you do today"

" I went shopping to look for these shoes ,but they didn't have the shoes I was looking for , so I just came home" Ichigo tells Minto.Which of course was a lie , because she was at home all day playing video games with her brother kish.

" Good shoes are hard to find " Ichigo tells Minto.

" Thats definitly true " minto says,"We'll today I saw this really cute guy , so I went to talk to him and he asked me out on friday"Minto said to Ichigo.

"Way to go Minto "Ichigo says congradulating Minto, "what did you say?"

" Yes of course, he was hot"

" Was he really cute" Ichigo askes Minto trying to sound perky and intrested.

" YA he was really Hot Minto replys,"Well the reason I called was to ask you what color are we going to wear tomorrow".

" Uh.. color ...Pink" Ichigo says. Ichigo,Minto and Zakuro always wear the same colors.

" I have to call Zakuro and tell her , see you "Minto tells Ichigo.

" Bye " Ichigo says and hangs up the phone. "humm" Ichigo sighs. Know I have to pick an out fit to wear tomorrow Ichigo thought to her self.Ichigo gets up from her bed and walks, to her closet and opens the closet door. Ichigo picks out a jean skirt and a pink shirt that said Give me your number like I would ever call you.

Ichigo layed down the cloth she picked on the chair next to her desk. Ichigo set her alarm for 6:00am ,so she could have an hour and a half to get ready.Ichigo could hear her mother telling Kish to go to bed.I should go to sleep to Ichigo thought to her self. Ichigo goes into her bed and goes to sleep.

--------------------------------------

MONDAY MORNING

Beep,beep,beep(Ichigos alarm clock)"hmm."Ichigo yawns and turns off her alarm clock.Ichigo got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.When Ichigo finished taking a shower she went into her room and changed. Then She put on her pink conver shoes ,her pink belt , combed her hair and put on pink barreets and pink earings. She got out her black Jansport backpack and headed down stairs twords the kitchen.

When Ichigo finished eating breakthast she went to brush her teath in the bathroom. When Ichigo came down the stairs and went into the living room ,she saw Minto and Zakuro through the living room window.Ichigo could see they were both wearing pink. "Bye mom , dad ,I'm leaving already" Ichigo says as she closes the door. " Hey Zakuro , Minto" Ichigo says .

"Hey Ichigo" Zakuro and Minto say together.Minto and Zakuro were standing on the side walk ,waiting for Ichigo.

" Another day of Siting in class boered to death." says Zakuro.

" We have no classes this year together only P.E" says Minto.

" True ,but we still hang out at lunch"Ichigo says , " It's not like we don't have other friends ".

"Ya not like other people" Minto says .

" Lets go to school" Ichigo tells Zakuro and MInto.

--------------------------

SCHOOL

"HI Ichigo "

" Hi" Ichigo says not even looking at the person who greeted her she just passed by that person.All three of them Minto ,Ichigo and Zakuro were walking side by side. Ichigo was walking twords her first period class,she was going to turn the corner when someone bumped into her and caused her to fall on her backwords. " Watch where your going "Ichigo yelled at the person while getting up .

The person Ichigo had bumped into had blond hair and bluish grayish eyes , he didn't say anything he just got up and stared at her. " Hey I saw you at the mew ,mew cafe, I waved to you because you were looking at me ,but you didn't wave back" Ichigo tells the guy with bluish grayish eyes in a flirtish way while touching his shoulder lightly. The guy with blond hair and bluish grayish eyes looked at her in an annoyed way .

" I think you've got the wrong guy, I've never seen you around "he says and walkes away with his hands in his pockets. I really hate conseted jerks like him Ichigo thought to her self.Have to act like I care that he didn't notice me Ichigo also thinks to her self. " He didn't notice me ,how could he not notice me ,I mean look at me" Ichigo says, Who is he any way?"

" Oh "Zakuro says ," he's a sophmore , he's name is Ryou(10nth grade).

" Wow , he's cute"Minto says ," don't you think Ichigo"

"Ya he is cute" Ichigo says trying to sound convincing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thats the end of the chapter ,Well SOrry Againfor taking so long! I hope you like the chapter even though it's not much.


	3. Cafe mew mew

WELL heres Chapter 3

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAFE MEW,MEW

AFTER SCHOOL

" Today was a total drag " Minto says while yawning.

" Ya tell me about it" Ichigo said.

Ichigo, Minto and Zakuro were siting inside the Mew,Mew cafe drinking strawberri shakes,They had just come out of school and decided to go to the cafe.

" I have so much homework today" Zakuro says while taking a sip of her strawberri shake," I'll just do it tomorrow".

" Ya because procastination rules " Minto says andgives Ichigo a high five.

" So do you have a date this week ?" Minto asksZakuro.

" I'm going out with a guy from are school, but no guyis ever going to be good enough for me" Zakuroreplies.

"True ,but you can always get any guy you want"Mintotells Zakuro.

" Ya, Mintos right " Ichigo says. At the corner of hereye ,Ichigo saw Ryou with his blond hair and bluishgrayish eyes.He's the guy that did'nt remember me,

_I'll go talk to him_ Ichigo thinks to her self. Ichigo checks her makeup in the mirrer she caries in

her bag .She gets up from the table she was siting at .

" I'll be right back" Ichigo tells Minto and Zakuro,while fixing her hair and walks twords were Ryou was sitting.She could see Ryou drinking a cup of cofe.

"Hi remember me "Ichigo says to Ryou as she toucheshim on the shoulder.

"No"Ryou replies.

_No he must be kiding_ Ichigo thinks to her self. shefaked a smile because she really wanted to tell him off.Ichigo sits in the chair in front of Ryou and notices that he is wearing the Mew,Mew cafe nametag._He must work here _Ichigo thought to her self.

"I see you have the Mew,mew cafe name tag ,do you work hear?"Ichigo asks Ryou.

"Well I'm here at the cafe wearing the name tag what do you think"Ryou replies

" Are you on your break?"Ichigo asks him ignoring what he saidand flips her hair in a flirtish way,looking at him with pretend amusment.

" Ya " He replies not even looking at her.

" So what kind of girl do you like "Ichigo asks Ryou.

" If your asking your not my type" Ryou replies and walkes away.

Ichigo was dumstract for a minute by Ryou's replie.

Ichigo walks to where Minto and Zakuro were siting and sits down , with a fake smile on her face.

" So how did it go"Zakuro askes Ichigo.

" We were having a good conversation ,but he had to work because he's lunch break was over" Ichigo tells her trying to sound convincing.

------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo .Minto and Zakuro wereon there way home. It was already five o'clock (pm).The three of them crossed

the street and they saw a girl with green hair,the same girl Ichigo told off on the saterday that passed.

This time the girl was with another girl who had blond hair and brown,yellow eyes.

Ichigo ,minto and Zakuro past them and Minto triped the girl with green hair.

" Oh sorry" Minto said to that girl while laughing.

Zakuro was also laughing and Ichigo was forcing a laugh.

The three of them walked away, but ichigo could see the girl with blond hair help her friend from the floor.

---

Minto, Zakuro and Ichigo were still laughing till they got to the corner were they split up and walked there seprate ways.

" Bye Ichigo " Zakuro and Minto said.

" Bye see you all tomorrow" Ichigo tells them ,"and before you ask we are wearing white tomorrow"

" I look nice in white "Minto says.

-----------------------------------------------------------

ICHIGO'S HOUSE

Ichigo was siting in her room at her desk trying to finish her homework,but all she could think about was what Ryou said. She just kept remembering what happend earlier.

No guy has ever turned Ichigo down. _How could he tell me that_ ichigo thought to her self and slamed her math

book on the desk.

_Why am I geting so mad by what that jerk Ryou said_, Ichigo thinks to her self and sighs.

----

Ichigo had finaly finished her homework and had already ate dinner,now she was laying in bed trying to go to sleep, but she couldn't go to sleep because the word Ryou said were going through her mind. "You'll see Ryou I'll make you mine.

------------------------------------------------------------

Well thats the third chapter I hope you like it . Even though yet again it is short .Please write some reviews!


End file.
